A thermocouple is a bimetal junction that provides a voltage proportional to temperature. Temperature probes are often formed using thermocouples. Many applications requiring temperature probes require extremely small size.
One application for extremely small temperature probes is in the medical device industry; especially for use in catheters. For example, ablation catheters are used in non-invasive treatment of heart abnormalities. The ablation catheter is able to identify abnormal tissue growth and uses heat to remove the tissue causing the additional conduction paths. Thermal feedback is required when removing the tissue to prevent blood clotting or blood boiling during the procedure. In using a temperature probe to provide this feedback, the probe must be small enough to get as near an ablation electrode as possible. Also, when used in catheters, it is desirable that a temperature probe not rupture a catheter sleeve by tearing or abrasion. Further, a probe should be electrically insulated to allow in vivo operation.
It is apparent that uses for extremely small temperature probes beyond the medical field are possible. An extremely small probe would be useful in any field where a measurement of a localized temperature variation is desired, such as for example, the field of electronics.
What is needed is an insulated thermocouple device of extremely small size.